Starring ZOOM
Plot synopsis Jamville High School puts on a production of "Peter Pan". It is directed by Kate Taylor with Marcy DeGunther as choreographer and Lynese as assistant choreographer. Jamville High School holds open auditions the high school, middle school, and elementary school for Peter Pan. Lynese is sure she will get the role of Peter Pan and wants to write an article about the play for the paper as an insider. Other ZOOMers decide to audition for the play as well. Of the ZOOMers members who audition, none get the roles they auditioned for. Zoe auditions for the role of Nana/Crocodile and ends up as Peter Pan. Keiko auditions for Tiger Lily and wins the role of Wendy (while Jenny Nathan, who also auditioned for Tiger Lily, gets her desired role.) Alisa and Gonzo Besher are cast as Mrs. and Mr. Darling. Jared, who has his heart set on Peter Pan, gets the role of a pirate (although it is also said he may have been an Indian.) He drops out and is asked to help choreograph. Pablo did not want to be in the play and took the crew job of set designer, respectively. David was asked to be the backstage baby sitter after Kate observed how well she knew and handled the children. Brett Jocket is cast as Michael Darling. Evelyn Brewster wanted badly to be Tinker Bell, even though it wasn't a role. She showed off a great deal of a tantrum and the role was created for her. The cast Zoe - Peter Pan Keiko - Wendy Darling Joey Amelix - John Darling Brett Jocket - Michael Darling Ally Costleo - Captain Hook Jenny Nathan - Tiger Lily Alisa Besher- Mrs. Darling Gonzo Besher- Mr. Darling Any Velez - Smee Evelyn Brewster - Tinker Bell Peter Toprov- Nana/Crocodile (this part is later substituted by Lynese because Peter breaks his nose while riding his bike.) Becca Browder- Big Murph (a pirate) Indians: Bonny Besher, Hunter Besher, Kwan Besher, Bob Besher, Jim Besher, Mitchell Besher, Cubby Besher, Chris Besher, Andrew Besher, and Don Besher Lost Boys: Byron Besher, Jordan Besher, Adam Besher, Nicky Besher, Suba Besher, Jamie Besher, Pete Besher, Zak Besher, Max Besher, Jeff Besher, and Jonas Besher Costume work is overseen by Chris, the teacher. The costumer designer is Bob. The rehearsals are filled with many trials and tribulations. Zoe has trouble remembering her lines; Keiko, deciding that the play is sexist, tries to turn Wendy into a feminist; Brett continues to get into accidents and also develops a fear of the crocodile; Becca is thrown out of the play for shouting "Mutiny", but is recast after apologizing to Kate in private; Jenny harasses the ZOOMers; Alisa and Gonzo attempt to define their relationship, which is put to the test as Gonzo continues to immaturely joke with Alisa; Pablo worries that his sets will kill someone. In the end, the play is done right and everyone is happy. Zoe learns her lines, Keiko doesn't change them, Alisa and Gonzo make up, Brett gets over his fear of the crocodile (when Lynese takes over the part), and Pablo succeed in his backstage role. Other Characters in this Book * Leo Bernstein * Gracie Blume * Ella Besher * Mr. Drugster * Harry Braddock * Ellie Scomy * Brian Onetwothree * Janice Costleo * Ben Hobart * Christmas Nathan People Mentioned in this Book * J.M. Barrie * Tom and Jerry Things Mentioned in this Book * Lady and the Tramp Back Cover Jamville High School is putting on a play -- Peter Pan! It's going to be a big production, with real costumers, programs, and even a director. With Zoe in the starring role as Peter Pan, and the other cast members of ZOOM involved onstage and off, the show is sure to be a hit... Until rehearsals start. Keiko thinks the play is sexist, the pirates won't stop fighting, and Brett Jocket is afraid of the crocodile! Could this mean curtains for the ZOOMers? Category:Books Category:Alisa Books